Loading and unloading the cargo space of an automotive vehicle is difficult because the person doing the loading and/or unloading must reach into the cargo space while standing outside the vehicle. It is even more difficult if the closure for the opening to the cargo space through which articles are loaded or unloaded includes a transom pivoted to the lower edge of the opening that opens outwardly to a horizontal position for article transfer. What is needed is a floor assembly for the cargo space which facilitates loading and unloading.